Sharing a Room
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: What happens when disaster strkes and the girls of Hogwarts are forced to enter and sleep in the territor of boys, MAYHEM. Lily, Alice, Emma, Jessica and Kayla find out about the secret life of the boys James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything belonging to J. K. Rowling._

_I got this idea last night and it would not leave so I wrote it down, and I really like it. Lavenders mother is called Jessica Kales and Parvati's mother is called Kayla Mohlt. _

"Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"It felt like rain."

"Don't be daft Lily, darling."

The seventh year girls, where busy preparing for their girl's night, every Friday night they would glam up and talk, play games; share their boy candy for the week. The unusually warm summer evening saw the girls dressed in short shorts and camisoles, some of the girls dressed in PJ's closer to underwear, but since there was no boys allowed in the dorms it was completely normal. The girls were laid on their beds flicking through mags with hunks in them. Jessica and Kayla both insatiable gossips where giggling like hyenas about a Raven claw boy. Although Lily and James where heads of the school Professor Dumbledore allowed them to stay in the dorms, after much begging to stay with friends and in Lily's case avoided Potter, she did believe he had grown up but old ways die hard. Alice and Lily threw the magazines to the floor as Emma launched herself in to the room, her charcoal hair covering her eyes as she tripped over a high heel and fell onto Alice. Screams of laughter and pain caused Jessica and Kayla to tune out the gossip and help rescue Alice.

"EMMA, get off you way a tone," Alice slightly out of breath crawled over to Lily for protection. The girls fell into a heap on the floor and started reducing the pile of Snacks had brought in most where squashed.

"There it is again."

"Lily it cannot rain inside, I know there is magic but really, only girls can get in here and where no that…"

Alice was cut off as a torrent of water unleashed itself from the ceiling, both the girls could start screaming from shock the water was up to their hips. The girl's shoved themselves to their door wrenching the door open as the raising water tried to lock them in. Their shivering, drenched forms made their way down the stairs following the rest of the Gryffindor girls who where similarly wet, however the little firsties looked like the water reached their shoulders before they escaped.

As the girls congregated in the common room discussing horror stories the boys made their way down, finding the source of the noise.

McGonagall into the room drawing the attention of the common room, her face showed no expression but irritation as her tartan cloak fastened around her fragile shivering body. She called for the entire house so the boys of 7th year came down 5 minutes later with the look of boredom; with Sirius dawdling over to the fire kicking many first year girls out who were trying to dry out. Lily's face was furious her urge to hex him was cut short as McGonagall poured cold water over him and ushering the girls to warm up by the fire and sending Sirius and the boys to sit on the freezing cold wood floor.

"Since every girl's dorm is flooded we have decided the best course of action is that the girls will have to share the dorms of their respective year. The water will take at least a week to clear and undo the damage, house elves have gathered clothes and school work and are drying these off, but they will not be dry until tomorrow so you have what you are wearing." During this speech boys younger than fourth year looked scared and annoyed while the older years were eyeing up their fellow classmates and high fiving under their breath. McGonagall cut across the boys mumbling and the girl's horrified cries.

"I will be randomly checking up to make sure appropriate behavior is displayed anything inappropriate will be reported with a severe punishment. I will escort each year to their shared room and sort out spacing problems, first years follow me."

As the time wore on and each year level was settled comfortably Lily became more nervous Sirius and James kept shooting eager glances towards them, with Remus looking apologetic. As the younger girls passed Lily became jealous of the long PJ top and bottoms of the first years and the three quarter bottoms of the fourth years. The girls were suddenly aware that they would be sleeping in the boy's room in very little. Suddenly McGonagall appeared to escort them and Lily felt sick as she followed her head of house to the torture chamber.

"Evans aren't you lucky, sleeping with all of us charming men, Jamsie here is looking forward to our nighttime activities a lot more now."

Lily muttered and pulled the girls closer to her whishing her head of house would turn a blind eye and let her maim the snickering monkeys behind.

_DUN DUN DUN how awakward will this become or will it be a walk in the park, PILLOW FIGHT._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I was so happy first I saw all the reviews and adding to the favorites I must have had like 20 emails so shocked and very happy so I'm writing again today and two I finished my first knitted scarf. Its yellow and blue and I'm happy, everyone should knit, try it. Anyway onto the story._

Small inaudible gasps escaped from the girl's mouths as McGonagall let the door swing open. The smell caused Lily to shrink back, however she collided with James chest and leapt forward, with a blush rising as Sirius sniggered. Lily started to wonder if that's all he was capable of. Her thoughts went to the firm chest she had run into and a small part of her brain whished it was not her back but hand. She bit down onto her lip causing pain to screech at her brain to stop, she would not think that. Lily always thought James was fine but Potter an annoying toe rag.

Of the five beds in the room only one was made the rest had duvets and pillows strewn across the room. The closet to the door on the left had the trunk open with shirts, books and school robes crumpled up laying over the edges, the pillow was missing with the duvet chucked on the floor, on the desk there was books, mountains of books with parchment across the rest of the desk. A picture of the marauders hung on the wall and an old Gryffindor scarf and patch next to it. Lily guessed this to be Remus's bed for the mere fact that there were books. The picture of a 17 year old boy next to his two parents also confirmed this since the boy was definitely Remus. The next bed was the only made bed, with a deep blue blanket folded on the foot of the bed. The desk was sparse with a few sweets and quills and the same photo of the Marauders was hung on the wall, a Gryffindor scarf hung on the chair. The bed was remarkably plain against the rest of the room but definitely the cleanest. This had to be Peter's bed as she knew Sirius and James loved their friends and Gryffindor and would clad their space with memorabilia. The last bed on the left furthest away from the door had the duvet and pillow tangled up on the middle of the bed, boxes of chocolate frogs poked out from under the bed, with an old school robe collecting dust as well. The wall featured photos of family and posters of the quidditch players flying about. Music sheets lay about the desk and Lily knew this to be Frank's space as Alice who observably crushed n Frank mentioned at least once a day played guitar and sure enough a guitar lay across the top of his trunk. On the right side of the room it was utter chaos. The other two beds which must belong to James and Sirius where more like a shared room between the two. The bed nearest to the door had pictures of the potters and thousands of marauders, motorbikes and Muggle supermodels, which were wearing less than the 7th year girls. There was an extra pillow peeping out under the masses of clothes and hair care bottles, Lily also saw glints of firewhisky bottles. Lily looked towards James bed she was shocked with amount of pictures, the marauders, Frank, the girls when they lounged with them after exams, Lily loved that day, his parents. All the pictures hung in prime condition the smiling faces cheered Lily. His clothes however lay crumpled up under his bed and his trunk his quidditch clothes and his broom stood in the corner a shinning beacon tidiness. On his desk lay a single piece of parchment utterly blank and a shinning shimmering piece of fabric.

Not just the mess but the smell was gag worthy, a look between the girls let them know they was thinking the same thing, they was stepping into hell. McGonagall shoved the girls in unwilling herself to go into the room, she looked slightly repulsed.

"Well girls and boys, I will be checking on you, and seeing as you're in your final year most of you are prefects, heads or captains you will find a solution." With that she strode out of the room, the door slammed against its frame sending the girls further into their nightmares. Pillows and duvets appeared in neat piles near the door.

Sirius pounced on his bed looking like he had no cares in the world. The other boys stood nervously instantly aware that they would be sharing a room with the girls and their secrets where currently on display.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Sirius crooned out the girls all backed up nervously grasping their wand handles.

James cut across Sirius, rubbing the back of his neck, pushing a hand threw his hair, Lily stared fiddling with her ponytail, as a blush rose up her neck, he looked adorable at that moment but so did all the boys save Sirius, they looked like lost puppies.

"URRM, so how do you want to do this, do you want to sleep on the beds and we'll sleep on the floor." Sirius looked affronted glancing at the nastily think blankets.

Emma rushed out looking towards the strange stains on the sheets and pillows.

"No, No, it's your room, the floor will be Ok. Will you excuse us?" As Emma rambled she steered the girls to the bathroom, still holding her breath.

As the girls escaped and the bathroom door clinked both groups let out a sigh.

"URRM, do you reckon we should clean up." The boys darted around hiding some of their favourite magazines and shoving clothes in their trunks, they laid out the blankets in the middle of the room, knowing the girls would want to huddle together.

On the other side of the door the girls where panicking.

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do." A sickening slap from Emma shut Jessica up and she was reduced to breathing harshly. Lily always the voice of reason suddenly realized the amount of clothing they was wearing.

"We could sleep in the bathroom." The group looked revealed at not having the embarrassment of the boys staring but then their surrounds where realized. The bathroom unbelievably was worse than the bedroom. A guys bathroom is more disturbing then Voldermorts torture chamber. Lily did not want to look around and be scared for life. The choice was sleep in the same room as the boys or their gritty bathroom. However banging on the door and Frank's smooth voice questioned how long they would be and their choice was thrust upon them.

_OOH WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Again thanks for all the people reading this I was major shocked, and quite surprised anybody would like this. Next I believe there will be a few tender moments than the first night of hell mwahahaha. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own anything J. owns everything what belongs to her. Again thank you for all the reviews. I have no pearls of wisdom today accept tomorrow I get to eat my advent calendar it's Tinkerbelle. _

"Girls we are Gryffindor's we should be able to walk out there, I mean we could be wearing a lot less." Emma reasoned while pacing each girl looked down and gulp.

"Well if you're so confident you go out there." Alice challenged raising her voice over Frank's knocking. Emma grinned and Lily, Jessica and Kayla soon followed they backed Alice into a corner near a pile of revolting underwear. Alice stared begging she knew what was coming, why did she reveal who she liked to the girls, as sweet as they where they could be worse than the Marauders.

"Grab her" Flailing limbs where everywhere shouts of No and I got her sounded throughout the bathroom. Alice could feel are legs and arms enclosed and she could hear the bathroom door creek open.

Wind rushed through her hair as she squeezed her eyes tight flailing and squealing. She soon landed on something soft with a scent of oranges. Her electric blue eyes locked with the hazel eyes of Frank and she realized to much embarrassment she was on top of him with everyone laughing. A rosy, tomato blush spread through her cheeks, as she tried to push herself f Frank while mumbling apologies. She shuffled to the far corner while Frank rolled down his Pajama top which had rolled up when Alice crashed into him.

The laughing soon died down as they noticed they were in a similar position to before. As the silence stretched to awkwardness Jessica violently shook sending her teeth to chatter which cut the silence. Sirius leaped up showing his gallant side, he grabbed his trademark red and gold sweater and handed it silently to Jessica who giggled and he gazed into her eyes. A violent snicker from Peter made Sirius snap his head up.

"Well I would have often my services but I am not sleeping on that floor." The stuttered excuse just made the Marauders stifle more hearty laughs.

"You all must be cold we'll get you something for the night." As Remus announced this, the boys rushed into action. Peter grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Kayla's shoulders who smiled gratefully. Remus handed over an old knitted Jumper to Emma who immediately wrapped herself in it and hugged Remus. Frank found a quidditch shirt and helped Alice into it who was still blushing from earlier. The shirt was too large and he helped her roll it up. James held his own blue checked shirt but Lily shook her head, a small smile graced his lips and Lily felt guilty but she shoved this aside to force the girls into bed.

"We have had a long day we should get some sleep."

Everyone snuggled into their beds, real and made and fell into a well earned sleep.

The wind rattled the windows and howled at the bricks, it was nearly one in the morning and James was set on the window ledge looking out on the stormy Scottish country-side. He shivered slightly and wrapped his blanket further around him, a soft sigh from behind him, made him whip around. There stood Lily beautiful in the moonlight shivering in her small tank top and shorter shorts. He openly gaped, nobody else was awake and it was only him and Lily in a room full of dead, which only emitted soft noises.

"What are you doing up." Lily's voice was just above a whisper but it carried across the room, she padded over to where he sat and joined him and the window ledge.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" James's voice turned husky as he watched Lily's red hair fall in front of her shoulder a longing to touch him wrestled inside him.

"Me neither." Lily leant against the other wall of the window, looking completely natural here with James. His foot brushed against hers and he could feel the electricity. Lily either didn't notice or was not bothered but he saw a small smile form between her cheeks.

"This is nice." Lily sighed softly her foot tapping a slow rhythm to a song inside her head.

"Yeah." James pushed his glasses further up. Lily looked at him studying his face as he did in return. The silence was comfortable and they stayed there as the stars began to fade.

"James….." Lily started to ask but a yawn filled her and the sky turned her pink sent her back to reality, what time it was and who she was with. Her arms and teeth started to shake. James bent down and picked up his discarded shirt, without a words a helped her into and buttoned it up. He silently worked as Lily gazed at him, as he finished he gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and the world fell into place. He would have leaned in but something told him that it wasn't time. He backed off a step and Lily did as well she turned to her bed when James whispered,

"Sleep tight."

She turned and smiled her eyes filled in warmth, she nodded back to him and he smiled back a genuine smile, they both settled down, one thinking of the feel of her skin the other hugging the mango scented shirt, neither noticed the dorm door slowly shutting as if a ghost watched over them. A cat slowly backed out of the room and jumped down into the dark common room.

_NAWWW how cute, the morning after I think is next. I might not be able to post as regular I should be doing my Research Project but I care more about this than that, I mean homework in the summer holiday's that as stupid as there being No Hogwarts._


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing J. K. Rowling does. Sorry for the delay, I had dancing Wednesday then I was helping out at dancing and watched my brother at BMX so I'm sorry. I do not know of Alice's maiden name so I choose MacMillan, so it's possible she could be related to Ernie, maybe a cousin of his parents, I don't know._

The sunlight streamed through the curtains, and Lily groaned, she tried to rollover put ran into something soft which could talk. Her eyes peeped open surveying what was in her bed. She groaned as the night before hit her with full force; they were in the same room as The Marauders and Frank. Alice grinned at her with a slight hint of kill me now. Lily pushed herself up and let the blanket fall to the side the rest of the room still slumbered. She helped pull Alice up, both of them where early risers it seemed none of the boys where.

"What are you wearing?" Alice's smirk could be heard even while whispering.

Lily blushed remembering James had given her his shirt.

"Nothing Potter gave it to me like the boys did to all the girls." Alice wasn't fooled; she knew she declined when they went to sleep.

"Something went on last night but onto the more important matter what do we wear." Lily was turning red ready to argue, but with the matter of clothes she cooled down and started to look around.

"McGonagall said they would be ready, maybe we should go to the kitchens and see." With one scathing look from Alice, Lily soon realized that would be slightly embarrassing.

"Errm excuse me, can a houself help me please." Lily stared at Alice, thinking the girl had gone crazy. However not even a second later a small elf with a black shirt and blouse appeared before them, excitement glowing in her big purple eyes.

"Adelaide at your service Miss MacMillan and Miss Evans." Lily was sure if the house got more excited she would explode."

"Well Adelaide, we need some of our dry clothes and belongings and the other girls in here will need there's too will you be able to get them for us."

"Yes Miss MacMillan I shall fetch them now wait here please."

"She was so sweet. Lily?"

Lily was staring into space, she knew of house elves but had never seen one anywhere, and she also didn't know you could call them.

"That was a house elf." Lily asked in stunned belief. But before Alice could answer Adelaide reappeared with a bundle of clothes tied in Ribbons.

"This is Miss MacMillan's clothes her not school clothes and her Hogwarts clothes, this is your bathroom things. This is Miss Evan's, Miss Kales, Miss Mohlt and Miss Reezers. These are the only dry clothes so far Misses"

The girls both chimed a thank you and Adelaide popped back to the Kitchen's to prepare for breakfast.

"Well come on then before the rest of them wake up."

They carefully entered the boy's bathroom, inspecting the showers, and toilets. They found them to be adequate, and it wasn't worth the embarrassment to go to the Prefects bathroom. After about 20 minutes after they were washed and prepared they realized house elves don't follow fashion magazine. Alice was in green flared jeans with a fluro orange tank top; Lily had a mini demin skirt which she would never where and a pastel pink baby doll top.

"It's the best where going to get."

As the girls left, Sirius entered

"Looking fine girls"

"Bite me"

"Love to but James would kill me"

"Why Alice, Why Alice." Lily begged and all Alice could do was shrug as the made to gather the rest of their things and tidying what little they had. As the shower started running the rest of the boys started waking up, rubbing their eyes. Groaning and complaining that morning should not exist, everyone but Jessica was awake, how she could sleep with all the banging around.

"God Black, where some clothes." At that moment Sirius swaggered out hair dripping with a towel around his waist, seemingly perfectly at ease while everyone else tried to burn that imagine from their minds.

As Sirius set about in a beeline to his bed,, stepping over anything including Jessica a mighty scream could be heard. Jessica had woken up to Sirius striding over here and she wished that she woke up a second later. The screams of Jessica and the laughs of the rest of the room sent Jessica rushing to the bathroom.

"Hey it was my turn." A disgruntled Peter yelled and banged against the door.

"Leave it Pete; girls always get what they want."

Soon everyone was up and at them and ready for the day, as they trudged to breakfast, which everyone had to attend today in light of the disaster what happened yesterday.

_Well that was a bit of a filler I don't like it much._


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing J. does. __So sorry for the last chapter I got out of the swing of things so it was a bit lame in my opinion. I am currently listening to we will rock you, it just reminds me of the Marauders, the west end show was amazing. Yes my spelling is crap and I am sorry, and I start thinking the next sentence before typing the first. I'm going to give a shout out to __avatarluvha__, thanks for the reviews, thanks to everyone actually they make me happy, I post on a night and the next day I have loads of emails so thanks. Sorry I wrote this yesterday but didn't have time to post and I have been out all day at my brothers BMX state tittles._

The 7th years trudged in to the great hall it seemed they where the last to get there, but they where 7th years and Gryffindor's so it was expected and a Saturday to boot. As the trekked to the opposite side of the hall conversations about last night could be heard from all the students.

The first years where the closet to the doors, probably to avoid missing out on breakfast. The girls where all quickly gossiping glaring at their male counterparts.

"He used my toothpaste, I'll die from Lurgie and cuties and, and, and." The girl started to get hysterical while the other consoled her and shared their horror stories, involving pillows thrown in the night and not sharing the sweets.

"OMG god they threw a pillow at me and used my toothbrush." I boy shouted across the table doing a brilliant impersonation, but in a side whisper to his mates, "Merlin she thinks, she knows everything in that stupid bushy haired head, you would think I set a troll on her."

"Mate you used her toothpaste, then let her use it before telling her used it to gel your hair, which already had chili in causing her to brush her teeth with bits of that mop and chili in her toothpaste."

The second years where worse still, the boys looked dead on the bench.

"How can they talk until three in the morning about that stupid professor, why is he so amazing?"

"Well, he has dreamy eyes, the colour of sapphires, a gorgeous, smile, windblown hair, firm muscles and the clincher not 101."

A look of bemusement crossed the boys face, concerned for his friend.

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd listen." As it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The second year girls where talking at the speed of the light about the same professor, engrossed in his movements and his eye colour.

There was not many third year Gryffindor's sorted into that year only two girls and three boys.

"I knew they would be trouble."

"Who the girls?"

"No, my sister's cat and my sister's friend's cat. They are vicious; I still got the scar from last summer."

The fourth years at least didn't have any physical pain, from what the 7th years could see.

"Why would he go out with that Slytherin?" The girl asked pushing her cereal around the bowl, the shredded coco-pops mimicking her torn heart.

"How am I supposed to know how I offended every girl, I don't know why there ignoring you guys as well."

The fifth years had a different picture they where a source of happiness. There was cheesy pick up lines and hysterical giggles, Lily dreaded what they were talking about and was glad she would never find out what happened in their room.

James grinned over at Lily and pretended to gag as they passed; she tried to stifle a laugh as the fifth years glared at the interruption of the flirting time.

The 6th years where a different type of happy not soppy and love story, it seemed like nothing had changed.

"The chudley cannons will win this year."

"You said that last year, and the year before and before that. Have the won a game, noooo."

"What was that for?"

"Toast looks great in your hair."

Finally the group settled into their usual area, Sirius, James, Emma, Peter and Alice on one side with Jessica, Lily, Remus, Kayla, Frank on the other.

The chatter slowly became quieter as the group tucked into cooked breakfast, toast, cereal and fruit. Jessica and Sirius however where more interested in playing footsie, with the game ending quickly when James was kicked instead of Sirius.

"Oh my are you ok James." Lily started to blurt out but shut up quickly swallowing a whole piece of toast. Remus whacked her on the back as she started chocking, which caused James to grin and Lily to stare into her porridge.

Sirius and Jessica started to flick a note across the table, which both found highly amusing, with what was being written. Remus turned to Emma discuss new sweets both Muggle and magical, Emma sat nodding like a Churchill nodding dog, with Remus grinning wolfishly. Peter and Kayla where sitting in silence sometimes joining in with the conversations on either side but flicking their eyes up meeting each other a number times so there blush reddened even more. Alice and Frank were discussing school, quidditch and parties. Their families knew each other and as part of the same social rank attended many of the same functions. Lily was explaining Muggle sleepovers to James who became excited, his eyes gleaming with a plan. They talked with no distractions Lily was unconsciously twirling her vivid red locks in her fingers and James starred unable to hold his admiration. He had grown up and stopped stalking her but the love he felt had been locked up for almost 6 months now and she was still perfect in his eyes. When he felt Lily touch his hand his heart skipped a beat and looked towards her hand playing with his long piano fingers, tapping a rhythm, he grinned up at her and she smiled, something in the air changed, it became warmer, like a hug from a best friend.

A subtle cough from the staff table, brought everyone's attention to Dumbledore, he had a power like when there was no sound on the Television after a loads of gunshots.

"Now, I know of the situation, and I am trying to fix it as we speak, I have contacted parents to let them know we will be watching. Now From hearing of some of last night's adventures I would like everyone from 5th, 6th and 7th years to stay while the younger years pick up some of their dried belongings and amuse themselves on the grounds, after all, it is a great chance to soak up some sun. "

Benches screeched, and chatter rose following the mass of students with many in odd colour combinations out of the hall, where the doors slammed shut and a locking echoed through the hall.

"I am glad to have your attention." All whispers dropped and no one dared to speak.

"I understand in the Muggle world, there is talk for people of your ages, some here it from their parents and/or school, and I believe you may want to lesson."

Every Muggleborn gasped in fear, whispers of no broke out and Lily started to bang her head against the table murmuring not again, not again, it is bad enough once."

"What is it?"

"Torture." Before Lily could elaborate Dumbledore started to speak again if I could ask for a female member of staff to also help explain, I would appreciate it or it could be slightly awkward. "

The staff was edging towards the door as he started speaking again, remembering homework to be marked and organizing desks.

"Minerva how about you."

Professor McGonagall gulped he look of pure fear flashed across her face, she dreaded what would happen next and slowly made her way to Dumbledore's side with the same look of fear as many of the students.

"Well I shall begin, I suggest you get comfy."

"What is he on about?" Sirius whispered to Lily, if Minnie looks afraid he was scared it would be worse than death.

"Bees and birds." Lily murmured As Dumbledore got ready to speak and Sirius looked at Lily confused how could that be bad two little animals.

_My teachers did a similar thing accept it was for barndancing._


	6. Chapter 6

_J. is the mastermind behind harry potter._

_Sorry I have been busy as you may have been and forcing myself to write is not pretty, did anybody notice the conversations, I took inspiration from Ron and Hermione in their school years. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and you will have a happy New Year._

Screams and battle cries came rushing towards the great hall's doors, fourth years and younger where joyfully making their way towards lunch, with no older students pulling pranks or stealing the best spots it had been a good morning. The younger students abruptly halted as the cries arouse in volume, making like a train to the door. The heavy wooden frame shook and vibrated on its hinges and marching steps from the students were taken to distance themselves from the unknown enemy.

Silence suffocated the cries for but a moment but with a lurch the doors where thrown open and the throng of students rushed from the danger, the normally lazy seventh years the fastest, running and tackling like they belonged on a Rugby pitch, the younger students found themselves bruising and groaning on the floor as the tidal wave left to the common rooms not looking for lunch. McGonagall briskly walked out of the hall a green tinge to her complexion, Dumbledore calling out asking if she was hungry.

The confusion was etched upon every student's face that remained for lunch, Dumbledore simply chuckled and ushered his students to enjoy lunch. Nervous glances where passed and carried peering into the great hall with a sense of trepidation wondering what could be in there. It looked like a normal lunch but with a blackboard rolling itself out. Maybe the older students had a Magic of History test.

With stomachs rumbling like that of lions the lure of lunch was too much to be wondering about the older students.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius." The bathroom door faced banging from all of the Gryffindor seventh years begging for Sirius to come out.

"Don't kill yourself, I know how bad it is but not over that."

As James pleaded the rushing water stopped, the door clicked and the site which greeted them was hysterical.

There stood a sopping wet Sirius, with two toothbrushes in his ears, a look of confusing etched upon his face such as when he tries to convince the Marauders that trousers make good tops.

"Why are you laughing at me?" The group had backed off and gripped onto each other, trunks and bedposts, a flash of light causes Sirius to become a teenage girl and start sulking and stomping his foot.

"What are you taking pictures, what's so funny, tell me." The whining causing the last of the sentence only to be heard by dogs.

"What are you doing." Was finally chocked out by Frank who had managed to sober up, while the others had collapsed further.

Sirius finally understood why the others had been confused it made perfect sense to himself.

"Well my _lovely_ Mother." Sirius all but spat" Used to say to wash my mouth out with soap and water if I said something bad, I figured If I washed my ears with soap and water it would work as well."

"Has it worked?"

"Not yet."

The boys turned as if this was normal, and Sirius resumed with his cleaning, the girls looked mystified, Lily mouthed to Emma "is that normal" which Emma could only shrug at.

"Heyy is that my toothbrush, Sirius open up."

Peter banged on the door in vain as Sirius hurriedly retreated. Mumbling about the only one he could find.

The group again fell into laughter at Sirius, who was hiding from Peter. James shouting in a fake high voice, copying Sirius "Why are you laughing, stop it,"

Lily grabbed James's hand and hurled him onto his bed both jumping up and down.

"But you look charming; toothbrushes will look so in vogue."

"Stop it; I'm trying to clean them."

"Make me." With a Sirius styled stomp.

"James then picked Lily up fireman style, as her shrieks added to the fuel of the laughter from their very good impersonation. Unbeknownst to them, Sirius had emerged toothbrush absent.

"You know I don't stop my foot," Sirius sulked stomping his foot for emphasis, "And James does not frolic with me like that."

The group smirked as James slowly lowered Lily to her feet as she sprinted of the bed with a red face muttering about studying in the library while James stormed into the bathroom searching for Sirius's toothbrush, with Sirius quickly following.

A knowing smirk passed around the room before the rest of the Gryffindor's made their way to Lunch forgetting mostly about THE TALK.

_The day is not over yet._


	7. Chapter 7

J. owns what she owns. Sorry I've been gone I've been working on my other story she was never evil just loyal to her family (advertising) so I am back but I may be MIA for a while because I have to finish my Research Project before school starts. Sorry it's short.

"Run, Move, Quickly." Sirius shouted as he leapt down the stairs. He rushed into the common room clutching various bottles and combs. Banging could be heard with a pleading James.

"Nobody touches my bathroom stuff; you know that James we made a pact." Sirius shouted up oblivious to the first years he was about to collapse on. Shaking his head as he lovingly clutched his products.

"Sirius come on let's get lunch." Jumping up paying a first year to look after his bottles with a stink bomb he ran out the room, with the others trailing behind.

Lily was still trapped in the Library and James barricaded in the boys bathroom so Lunch was a quite affair, no arguing or blushing from those two. After a delicious plate of ham, cheese, pork and beef sandwiches the group settled into eating ice-cream.

"So who has noticed Lily and James?" Emma absently licked her spoon while Remus descended into blushing, while Sirius laughed at him."

"Something funny, black?" With a glare he was immediately silenced.

Always known for gossip Jessica and Kayla quickly listed the possibilities.

"The fireman's lift, today, the laughing, blushing, she was wearing his shirt last night, she was jealous about Lola."

"She was James never dated her."

"Did you see how clingy she was, Lily is obviously into him if she is jealous over that."

"Anyway, we need to get them together, it's the perfect time, and we need a plan."

"Girls you should ask us nicely." Sirius leant back on his chair most of the conversation was lost on him the girls were talking that rapidly but he understood the word plan.

"Why should we ask you?"

"We are the world famous Marauders."

Emma whispered to Jessica "Not very modest."

"Guys I have an idea." Everyone focused on Remus, he smirked around the table.

"This will have to be stealthy."

"Tell us."

"Let's say, fire whiskey, fooling Minnie, Truth and Dare and lots of alone time. But first track down the Love birds."

The group rushed off after a full plan was decided the girls giggling and laughing.

"Yeah I have that affect on girls." Sirius smirked leaning further back.

"Arghhhhhhhh, what the hell Remus."

Sirius pouted on the floor rubbing his head.

"Come on we have to talk to James."

Again sorry it's so short.


	8. Chapter 8

J. owns her stuff, I own mine.

First I appreciate the reviews, don't worry just tell me if it gets too soppy, but it might, just to warn you. Sorry this is taking a while, but I have so much going on, I got a job teaching dance so I have to plan the class, revise my Japanese and do my Research Project.

"Gosh that woman needs a life."

"She needs a man."

"Would you shut up." Alice was whispering deadly glaring at Jessica and Kayla. The librarians Eagle eyes zoned in on them lingering on Emma as they passed through her sanctuary.

"She hates everyone." Emma mumbled barley moving her mouth incase the librarian swooped down on them.

"Why does Lily come here?"

"Em, she dislikes you because well let's say you're not normally in here without breaking something."

"That wasn't my fault, Remus walked into me."

"How could Remus walk into you when he was sat down?"

"Well,"

"And you did knock down most of the books from the restricted section."

"OOH, shut up, look there's Lily."

Emma started rushing towards the sofa's at the back, the dark wooden floors where covered in rugs, for the clumsy this was a disaster area. Emma, who happened to fall over anything, never learned on the countless trips she came to "visit/stalk" Remus.

The librarian's eyes narrowed onto the girls who were trying to control their laughter and help their friend up who was laid sprawled upon the floor.

The girl in the corner snuggled into the side of a sofa, holding the book further up, trying to hide her face, but she knew that her friends knew where to find her, not many where in the library and she was the only one with dark red hair in here also the only person in the Muggle section.

Lily knew why they were here, for years she said she hated James but n a few days, they had formed a tentative bond. She always thought that the three Marauders Remus, Sirius and especially James where Handsome and funny, but they where Jerks, well Sirius and James. They grew up spoilt or with family prestige they had the ability to gain respect but they used it to fuel their means of bullying. Somewhere a few of Lily's comments had sunk in to James' head, he had grown up, he was still that funny, immature boy but he was less arrogant not needlessly hexing people because he was bored.

Lily was about to be grilled she could see it in their eyes especially Jessica and Kayla who loved gossip. There was no escape route, she resigned herself, she knew what she wanted to do, but after all this time it was hard to change.

A weight on either side of her caused her to look up, Jessica and Kayla face in hands as they looked expectantly at Lily, stiffiling a sigh she turned to Emma who was sat at her feet much like a child waiting for a story Alice was perched on the coffee table, her ankles elegantly crossed watching Lily with a smirk knowing that there was no escape.

"So are you going to spill the beans or are we going to persuade you."

"I hate all of you."

"Naww Lily save some of that love for James." Emma grinned hugging Lily's legs.

"What to do you want to know?" Lily answered resigned to her fate."

"Everything." Jessica and Kayla leaned in closer ready for the biggest piece of the gossip to hit the school.

"Fine."

"Grass is green because of."

"We don't care about the grass. We care about what you think about James."

It was over she would have to spill the beans.

"I don't know."

"Lily tell us where your friends." Alice pleaded trying to pry the information from Lily.

"It's not as simple as potions, mix these things together and it works." Jessica was shaking her head only Lily thought potions was easy.

"I don't know how to feel about him, yeah he's handsome and funny and less jerky, but what if everything changes. He only likes me for the girl who fights back that's the only side he knows me for. I can't be hurt again, I don't fit in here or the Muggle world and I'll be a freak in both. James will leave too." Tears started forming everyone knew Lily to be a strong girl not caring about the prejudice but they knew what happened with Snape, just not how far down that scarred her. Alice got up and joined the girls in hugging her, the tears slowly ebbed away leaving Lily to hiccup and splutter.

"I love you guys you know and James, I'm scared that it'll end its better not to risk what we have."

The answers were given, and Lily had calmed down enough, the conversation leaving the boys.

Jessica sprang up giving the girls a fleeting hug as they called out after her.

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Sirius are studying."

The girls raised their eyebrows knowing that Sirius would never study.

"You don't study, neither does he."

"Where studying Muggle subjects."

A red blush rose up her neck as she started backing away.

"Like?"

"Chemistry."

Before the others could ask why she was grinning she dashed out the Library under the stares of other students.

"Chemistry?"

"Well she isn't the only one." Kayla looked pointedly at Alice and Emma.

Lily grinned finally getting her own back.

"spill."

What do Boys talk about when they have a heart to heart?


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I have been MIA again, however I do have a half valid excuse, school super busy and dancing when's it not, but I have dedicated some time to writing a few more things._

Remus casually strode of through the crowd of younger children fighting to get to their afternoon lessons, still knowing Sirius was pouting on the floor surrounded by trampling first years. Remus could just make out his screams about his clean gorgeous hair and designer robes through the roar of chatter, scrapes of benches and the clatter of cutlery. It was not until he had descended the stairs outside the great hall he heard Sirius muttering and squealing over the state of his robes and the fact that the mashed carrots would take at least 6 washes to fully get out. Sirius' muttering was now drowned out by Remus' own shout as he sharply spun on the spot. The lavender purple jinx dived under Sirius' deep blue curse.

The lavender jinx flashed in front of Sirius' eyes and seemed to freeze his body for a moment overbalancing him and sending him falling down the stairs he just climbed with a startled cry.

"I'll get you for that Remus." Sirius muttered as he approached his friend leaning on the banister twirling his wand like a baton, to any other observer it was a party trick, a harmless exercise, to the Marauders it was a deadly weapon to be casual meant keeping the surprise of an attack , that meant wining.

"You should know Padfoot, not to hex someone on the stairs, behind their back, or a Marauder at all or a skilled duelist or someone who has very good hearing." Remus shook his head at Sirius after 7 years of knowing each other and Sirius still managed to look surprised.

"And you did all of that."

"Oh by the way Sirius, Peter wouldn't even make your mistake." At Sirius affronted face Remus quickly cut in "You were going to present me with a bouquet instead of drowning me in custard."

Sirius looked like he had been to a hairdresser during a power cut; streaks of orange and read tangled the raven black hair in knots, passing windswept and more like hurricane swept. His face mimicked what his face would be apart from it was at Remus' corrections and not the state of his hair.

"I'm not that bad, Pete has to get tutoring through lunch from Frank, the only one gullible enough to still do it."

"Like you ever did it, come on let's get to James he might have escaped."

The carrots must have pushed out Sirius' few brain cells, he must have turned a roundabout in that millisecond as he charged down the hall hiding behind tapestry's and suits of armor, switching between shouting James Bond and "going on a James hunt."

Sirius and Remus sprinted up the stairs rushing to confront James, something was up, normally he wouldn't get embarrassed about Lily but her being embarrassed made him slightly unstable. Sirius stopped dead just outside the dorm door, and as Remus slammed into him he tumbled again into the floor.

"Stop snogging the floor Sirius, you've had more than enough lip time with it."

"You jealous Remus?"

"Of you snogging something Mrs. Norris, or worse Filch could have touched."

That did the trick, Sirius shot up and burst through the door again tripping over where James lay across the floor and headfirst into his open trunk.

"Pads why are you lip locking with the trunk?" James shouted while nodding to Remus.

Sirius' indignant face was masked by the fact his Disney boxer shorts where wrapped around his ears and blocking his mouth. As Sirius untangled himself from that what he called a tidy trunk, Remus sat opposite James was staring into space clutching a shirt.

"So what's happened with Lily?"

James looked up, dragging a hand through his tousled hair, looking lost for words.

"I can honestly say I don't know, we have been clicking then something happens and she runs, I don't know if I am imagining the moments her fleeing from me."

He glanced to Lily's 'camping' bed and shook his head trying to find an answer to the insolvable problem.

"I think you should let her approach you but never give into her, let her be comfortable as your friend." James and Remus cracked their necks t the speed they looked at Sirius no longer tangled by various fabrics, his smug face screaming that he could be wise.

"I'll see you later; I'm hanging pictures with Jessica." His wisdom ruined by his playboy image, but the boy's descended into chuckles forgetting the tension.

"Got the step ladder?"

"So she's wearing a skirt."

"Check and check, hey James try that with Evans."

Sirius skipped out before the pillows could ruin his combed locks with some little bits of carrots he forgot in the excitement.

"You think he's right, no, not on the picture thing on the other one as friends."

"Yeah James, come on let's get some Treacle Tart than rescue Frank."

From the events most of the boy's belongings lay strewn across the room, magazines, bathroom stuff and underwear hung from the lights and hid under beds. They strolled out leaving the door to shut itself forgetting that they shared a room with girls and a teacher would inspect.

_Btw the Disney boxer shorts totally exist, I know a guy with stitch ones, and he likes showing people._

_Ooh and yes I have heard boys say hanging pictures as innuendo I sat between two guys for legal studies the mental images I'm shuddering. _

_And I also have a rough plan for the next two chapters_


End file.
